


【带卡】情有独钟

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: 高亮：开车，双性带球！带球！！双性！
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	【带卡】情有独钟

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮：开车，双性带球！带球！！双性！

带土的手指正拂过他略显凉薄的嘴唇。

这张嘴为他做过很多事，舔，接吻，再例如口交，这些色情到爆的回忆全部在带土的脑海里一遍一遍地过，很快就让他硬了起来。带土将上身微微下垂，用鼻尖去蹭卡卡西的脖颈，压低的声音模模糊糊地叫着他的名字，温柔亲昵地一塌糊涂，像只正在耍赖的大型犬。

他们已经接过吻了。卡卡西的嘴唇红肿，明显是被毫不留情地啃咬过，一直拂着脖颈的热气让他胸膛起伏。五个月禁欲后的抚慰总会让人心神荡漾——这个日子带土不会算错的，在卡卡西变成那副样子并且被诊断出怀孕之后，带土就对恋人那柔软的屁股说再见了。为此，带土特意问过卡卡西的学生，在得到答案的同时差点被一拳头砸到地里去。

宇智波带土很不满，搞不懂为什么和自家恋人做个爱还得冒着生命危险。他蹭得更厉害了，五个月没进入的憋屈感让声音愈发委屈。

“卡卡西……”带土咬着卡卡西凸起的喉结。“我要干你，就今天，你不同意不行。”

他一向可以精准地戳中卡卡西的软肋，比如现在，低垂着的脑袋让一个大男人看起来像是受过情伤的男孩，说的话又这么犯规，他发现自己又一次该死的心软了。

“好吧，就一次……你轻点——！”

这声喊叫来的太迟，带土有些粗暴地分开了他的腿，把身体卡了进去。因为小腹隆起的关系，几个月来卡卡西一直穿着宽松的长衣，露着一双白皙的脚踝慢吞吞地走，一步步踏在带土心上就会勾起一阵痒。现在，那双白皙的脚踝被带土掌握着，抬到一个不太习惯的高度，这让卡卡西不得不用手握住自己的腿跟。

他知道带土正盯着他的腿间看，黑色底裤作为最后一道屏障显得太过脆弱。紧跟着，一股力道压在卡卡西腿间微微下陷的地方，故意隔着底裤，带土用两根手指摩挲着穴口，直到那一块布料泛出情动的潮湿。

“你本来就想要的，看看你这里。”带土的语气很得意，卡卡西情动得越快他就越得意，并得寸进尺地向一侧掰着白花花的臀肉。

“卡卡西，我要舔你了。”

握着腿跟的指尖猛然一紧，卡卡西感到一阵温软的气息正喷洒在那处难以启齿的器官上。隆起的小腹使他无法看到，带土正将整个身体趴伏下去，用鼻尖顶了顶被水渍沾湿的地方，最后隔着布料，用潮湿的舌尖在这块异常敏感的地方舔舐起来。

卡卡西的胸膛起伏地更厉害了，他紧紧地抿着嘴，以至于嘴唇的外圈泛出一层很明显的白。他无法控制力道的流失，只好将腿慢慢垂下，交叠地搭在带土的背上。就像是一种鼓舞，带土的舌头舔弄得更快了，并很过分地抵着布料，往那个柔软又狭小的洞里挤。

这让盘踞在卡卡西心里的羞耻感越发浓厚，双颊发热并红了耳根。即使被布料蹭地不是那么舒服，但他的腿间依旧变得黏糊糊，咸湿的味道挡也挡不住地在带土的舌尖弥散。大概是因为卡卡西一声叫床声都没有，带土一手握住卡卡西的膝盖窝，将底裤扯了下去。那可怜的布料皱卷在一起，孤零零地挂在卡卡西的一条小腿上。

紧跟着，带土用手掌压住靠近大腿内侧的皮肤，那儿滑嫩细腻，让带土的指尖舍不得离开。不过他也顾不得那么多了，湿漉漉的花穴已经完全地绽放开，展露出淫靡的红色。带土打从心底里认真地颤抖了，但他得好好控制自己，为了他们的孩子。

虽然这不妨碍他说点助兴的话。带土想着，还吹了个流氓哨。“卡卡西，我真想舔死你。”

话语的效果好的出奇，卡卡西的腰轻轻地抖了抖，便开始蜷缩起身体。这种异常的敏感可以归结为怀孕，但卡卡西并不知晓这种事，身体毫无缘由的臣服让人恐慌，而带土说的话全部促成了他的幻想，花穴不自觉地收缩着，将其中的水挤压出来。色情的场景逼得带土双目泛红，差点骂出一句脏话。

“卡卡西，你喜欢什么样的吻？”还未得到答案，带土便低下头舔住了穴口。灵巧的舌尖把淫水全部聚集了起来并纳入口中，这一下让卡卡西无法招架，接连不断地在带土的攻势下闷哼出声，并用脚跟摩挲着带土的脊骨。带土并不在意，认真地与那一处器官变相接吻，并发出响亮的吸吮声。

“你肯定喜欢舌吻。”卡卡西听到带土含含糊糊的声音，并感到湿软的舌头正轻松地闯入了他的体内。也许是阻力太大了，带土的舌尖作祟未逞，只是浅浅地戳刺、按压着一小截内壁，最后放弃般地退了出去。卡卡西下意识将收紧的臀肉放松下来，并轻喘出口，但马上，他被新一轮的刺激爽的倒抽了一口气。带土用舌尖卷起了藏在花瓣说的小肉粒，狠狠地吮吸起来。

“阿……！阿…别……！”

叫声像是毫无预警就爆发的火山，带着滚烫的热度，烧着了卡卡西的眼角。他被刺激地双腿大开，胯部不断地前后扭动着，反倒更好地促进了舌头对阴蒂的摩擦——带土几乎不用动了，卡卡西的这个弱点他很清楚，他只需要等卡卡西自己动够了，再顺势舔两三下，卡卡西就会喷一些水给他解渴。而带土也是这么做的，在卡卡西用手按住他的后脑时，带土含住小小的肿胀的肉粒，并用舌尖撩拨着，卡卡西便骤然抬起了腰，将一股水全部喷到带土的嘴唇周围。

带土满意地拍了拍卡卡西的臀肉，舌头舔了舔湿润的唇角，声音充满了假惺惺的抱怨。“你这张嘴太紧了，还是需要点大家伙来撬开。”

卡卡西的前头还硬着，有一点泄露的前精落在小腹上。带土用手指掬起来，并含在嘴里，之后就恶劣地选择不再去碰那儿，反正他肯定会将卡卡西操射的。一边在心里想着，带土向前倾过身，用手肘撑在卡卡西的耳边，低着头与他接吻。卡卡西的长袍已经敞开了，像只露出肚皮的猫，带土不禁想用手指挠挠他，但他有点儿不敢碰卡卡西的肚子。于是手指转了个弯，来到穴口附近按压着，最后慢慢地戳了进去。

“嗯……”

唇瓣张了张，卡卡西很配合地伸出舌头与他接吻，他被高潮后的倦怠与还未释放的难耐席卷了，现在急需找到一个依附。手臂环抱住带土的脖颈，卡卡西知道股间已经湿成乱七八糟的模样。自从变成这副样子以后，带土总是可以让他湿的不行，再来一场狂野又放荡的性爱。

也许是太湿了，带土又加入了一根手指。三根手指一起埋在卡卡西的身体里，来来回回按压着内壁。卡卡西只是轻轻哼着，与带土舌尖交缠。他的舌头与带土的不同，有些凉，很柔软地配合着带土的肆虐。

等到差不多的时候，带土用手指拨开银色的额发，吻了吻卡卡西冒出一层薄汗的额头。他握住卡卡西的手指放在自己的裤腰处。

“帮我解开吧，卡卡西。”

压低的声音撩拨感十足，带土看到卡卡西垂着眼睛，手上的动作没有停下，他将带土的裤子拉至大腿的一半。在完全勃起的性器抵在小腹的时候，带土注意到卡卡西的眼睫不安地翕动了下，脆弱又好看。带土觉得心中有什么窒住，抓住卡卡西的手腕，让他面对面坐到自己身上。

“卡卡西，卡卡西。”带土又开始哄他，用鼻尖去蹭他的脖子。“用这个姿势吧，我怕撞到你的肚子。”

说完，压着卡卡西腰部的手掌用了些力气，带土慢慢地将自己的性器顶进去，直到完完全全地被火热的内壁包裹。带土的确做到了所说的，他动的很慢，没有给予卡卡西很强烈的刺激，但卡卡西却觉得意识正在不受控地飞离身体，他慢慢地蜷缩身体，将下巴搁在带土的肩膀上，对着耳朵喘着热气。

“带土你、你轻一点……”

换做平常，带土肯定会想鬼才听你的，一边把卡卡西干的门户大开，浑身抽搐地流水。现在有了桎梏，他开始无比羡慕起之前的自己。卡卡西露出了和以前一样的犯规表情，但带土没法大开大合地干他。他突然想到上一次卡卡西被干的自己张开腿的样子。硬的发痛的性器在穴内轻微地弹跳了几下——真他妈槽心。带土深呼吸了一口气，无言地舔着卡卡西的锁骨，额汗顺着脸颊慢慢滑下。

“我知道……”带土觉得自己的嗓子正干涩发哑。“我会轻一点，所以你的叫床声就该重一点。”

卡卡西还在为这逻辑怔怔的时候，带土托着他臀部的手松开了，他顺着力道完全的坐在了带土的肉棒上。这一下非常深，可能已经到了子宫口，卡卡西的眼角一下子就红了，狠狠地向后仰起了头，如同带土所说的“重重的叫床声”也从他嗓子里溜了出来。带土也有些受不了，将舔吻锁骨的力道改为啃噬，所过之处泛起明显的一阵红。

在带土平缓过呼吸之后，他开始用不快不慢的频率抽插起来。而今天的卡卡西似乎格外有感觉，手指扣在他的肩头，呻吟得不能自己，连流出唇角的口水都顾不上——这太不对劲了，不能这样。但一旦卡卡西如此想着，他就觉得带土抽插的力道顿时变重，而这种想法也被这样的律动给撞跑了。最后毫无办法，只能完全放弃了思考，即使腹部有些沉重，还是配合着带土慢慢动起腰。

带土动的越来越顺畅，卡卡西被插的止不住流水，那些液体随着带土的每一次抽出而流到外头，顺着卡卡西的腿跟，再沾到带土的大腿上。现在，带土觉得大腿上已经湿的很厉害，于是他一边动腰顶着卡卡西，一边咬着他的胸口。“卡卡西，看看你，你现在的样子就像被我插失禁了。”

感觉到内壁颤抖着痉挛起来，带土就在这时停止了抽插，故意延长了卡卡西的高潮时间，这是带土恶劣的性爱中的一部分，他非常喜欢掌握全局。在感到颤抖渐渐平息之后，带土又一次动了起来，然而这一次的力道更狠，只要一垂眼，就可以看到因为抽插而一次次外翻的嫩红穴肉。

卡卡西沉沦了，全身心地投入到了这场性爱里，他挺着胸咿咿呀呀着，将没有被爱抚却挺立起来的乳尖送到带土的面前。带土顺势用牙齿磨蹭着硬起来的肉粒，再用舌尖来来回回地蹭，看着卡卡西因为长久遮掩而白的毫无瑕疵的胸口，突然冒出了一个想法。

“卡卡西，你是不是该产乳了？”

卡卡西被顶的一耸一耸，浪叫声几乎盖过了带土的声音，自然没有理他。

带土毫不在意地笑了笑，卡卡西恍惚的神色让他觉得很爽，抿着唇将卡卡西通红的乳尖含住，卖力地吮吸起来。带土一向比较喜欢动手实践，而令他也有些惊讶的是，没有吸多久，有一股微甜且泛着奶香的液体就侵占了口腔，这下连带土都有点颤抖起来了。

“卡、卡卡西，你真的……”带土觉得头脑发热，嘴唇又不自觉地回到卡卡西的胸前。他想起了以后，等他们的孩子出生以后，这里会被一个小家伙给含住。带土觉得他大概是疯了，因为他竟觉得有点生气，为了眼前这个人，他在吃一个还未到来的人的醋。带土觉得自己得报复回来，于是他一边吸着奶水，一边向卡卡西宣告着。

“你真浪。”带土的语气里充满了夸奖。“不管哪儿都能流水，我喜欢。”

卡卡西只觉得一直以来闷胀的胸口轻了些，挺着胸迫不及待地将乳尖往带土嘴里送。

“真骚。”带土笑了，将一侧的乳尖吸红了以后，又换了一侧。

又抽插了一会后，卡卡西觉得自己的重心已经完全转到了那根火热又坚硬的肉棒上，身体与思想一起在情欲的海洋里颠簸沉浮。从一开始被带土按着腰，被动地享受快感，到现在主动地上上下下扭着屁股，吞吐着带土的肉棒，卡卡西完全将羞耻感抛弃了。他觉得自己正在接受最严酷的刑法，以前无论遭受多么痛的伤，卡卡西都可以悄无声息的忍受，而现在他完全控制不住自己的声音了。那根棒子大力地顶着，把他操的快要虚脱，浑身汗津津的却还要努力地缠着一个人。

最终他颤抖地开了口，声音虚弱。“带土…阿……换个姿势吧，我好累……”

似乎是这颤巍巍的声音让带土回过了神，他从肆虐的情欲里清醒了一点，又放慢了抽插的速度。顺应着卡卡西的要求，将卡卡西翻了个身，两人一起倒在了床铺上，带着床板都颤了几颤。

汗津津的胸膛贴住卡卡西有些瘦弱的脊背，带土用臂弯托住卡卡西的腿窝向上抬起，让他双腿大张。这姿势太羞耻了，本来被插的没有意识的卡卡西甚至小小的挣扎了一下。带土注意到了怀抱里躯体的颤动，伸出指尖，配合着进出的频率，细细地撩拨揉弄着肿胀起来的阴蒂，卡卡西的腰瞬间软了下去，时不时抽动一下。

他已经在高潮的边缘了，带土的手指每每划过阴蒂，卡卡西发出的叫声就高昂到像是在哭喊，他勉强地晃着头，想求带土放过他，但身体爽的要死，混沌的脑海让卡卡西只能张着嘴发出无意义的“啊啊”声。

最后，在带土又一次捏住那一处的时候，卡卡西揪着床单，浑身痉挛地高潮了。一股水流和精液从两个地方止不住地喷出来，内壁收缩死死绞着带土的肉棒，紧到极致的快感令带土也倒抽了一口气，无法接着开拓，只好缴枪投降。

带土咬住卡卡西的后颈，像一只准备将食物吞食入腹的黑豹。卡卡西沉浸在高潮的余韵里，时不时发出像啜泣一般的轻哼。伸手一揽，卡卡西仰躺着被抱进带土的怀里。他的下巴上都是没有滴尽的口水，被操的眼神都失了焦。只有这时候他才会真真正正的不去瞎想些什么，乖乖地躺在怀里，带土喜欢这种感觉。

细碎的吻落在卡卡西轻颤的眼睫，带土正帮他平缓着呼吸。在这时，带土的指尖终于有勇气抚上卡卡西隆起的小腹。这是他们的未来，他头一次觉得自己是如此幸福。

情事后的疲倦让他很快放松了身体，眼睛惺忪地想要闭上。在经历了所有的波折以后，这是带土最向往的时刻，恍惚之间他想到了以前，在卡卡西刚刚被诊断出怀孕的时候。

那时候的带土心底不安，紧握着卡卡西的手心直冒汗，但却装作镇定地眨眼，口不择言地问他：“卡卡西，如果有下辈子……还会跟我在一起吗？”

他看见卡卡西侧过头，喉头紧张地咽了咽。

大概是被他逗到了，卡卡西笑的特别好看，对他说：“上辈子你已经问过了。”


End file.
